The present invention is directed to a flash lamp having a tubular, closed glass housing at whose opposite ends electrodes of refractory metal are fused therein.
Flash lamp of this type are known wherein the electrodes are formed of tungsten pins that have their outer ends connected to soft-solderable metal pins by electrical resistance welding. Lead wires can then be soldered to the metal pins with soft solder. However, the welding of the soft-solderable metal pins involves a considerable outlay in terms of production engineering.
It is also known for flash lamps of the type intially cited to coat the end faces of the electrodes with a soft-solderable hard solder in order to connect the lead wires by soft-soldering. Although the production-engineering outlay required in order to provide the electrodes with a soft-solderable connection is low in this case, it is difficult to solder the lead wires to the end faces of the electrodes which often exhibit a diameter of only one millimeter or less.